monstergirlquestfandomcom-20200223-history
Worldbreaker/Labyrinth of Chaos
A Luka from another world, who seems to have completely augmented himself with various Makinas. --- Special Abilities: Reflects Dark attribute, 2 actions per turn, Phys Eva 15%, Mag Eva 15%, 15% crit rate Chaos Elements are 100% effective. Human/Angel Slayer Element is 150% effective. Other Slayer Elements are 10% effective. All of his skills are sealed against a solo Luka. --- (Note: as of 2.23, "Daystar" does not prevent any hits, nor activate "Daystar Counter". It is still subject to a 6-turn cooldown if used successfully) Biography One of the most difficult superbosses in the Labyrinth of Chaos. He is randomly encountered in the Hades bonus floor or as a floor-100 superboss, after encountering the Hades Floor six times. Pulling apart the fabric of space and time, Worldbreaker tears though the boundary of the world. With a gaze as cold as ice, he turns to face the party, declaring that he will destroy this world. With his extremely powerful attacks and immunity to all status and standard elements, he appears very capable of doing so. Upon defeating him, Worldbreaker himself seems to malfunction. He then utters a few lines, including telling Luka that he must "break the world", before vanishing. Attacks *'System: Sylph V2 '(5 turn cooldown) - All Foes / Self Buff, Auto Hit, Wind/Hadron Attribute, Dispel, Ignore Deflectors, Gain "Sylph" for 4 turns: + 50% Agility/Accuracy/Physical Evade + Absorb Wind + Wind Strike + Wind Booster 50% *'Gnome: Gaia GH '(5 turn cooldown) - All Foes (x3) / Self Buff, Auto Hit, Earth/Tera Attribute, Gain "Gnome" for 4 turns: + 50% Crit Chance/Defense + Immune to Bind + Earth Absorb + Earth Strike + Earth Booster 50% *'Undine: Laser Piercer '(5 turn cooldown)- One Foe (x6) / Self Buff, Auto Hit, Water/Nano Attribute, Gain "Undine" for 4 turns: + 50% Will/Crit/Dex/Eva/Mag Eva + Water Absorb + Water Strike + Water Booster 50% *'Salamander: Final Cannon '(5 turn cooldown) - Random Foes (x8) / Self Buff, Auto Hit, Fire/Nuclear Attribute, Gain "Salamander" for 4 turns: + 50% Attack + 50% SP Regen per turn + Fire Absorb + Fire Strike + Fire Booster 50%. *'Sword of Heaven's Army' (3 Turn Cooldown, 18 MP) - One Foe, Auto Hit, Physical/Holy Attribute, Ascension 10% *'Daystar '(6 Turn Cooldown, 20 MP) - Self Buff, One Turn Null any Attack + counter, Haste Skill *'Daystar Counter' - One Foe, Auto Hit, Holy Attribute, Ascension 10% *'Flames of Judgment' (3 Turn Cooldown) - One Foe, Auto Hit, Fire/Demise Attribute, Burn/Death 75 *'Big Crunch' (3 Turn Cooldown) - All Foes, Auto Hit, Dark/Demise Attribute Strategy Like his counterpart, Judgement, Worldbreaker is immune to all elemental/physical damage; only slayer/no element/chaos element skills are effective. While MP drain was very effective against Judgment, only 2 of Worldbreaker's skills require MP, and those are harmless ones. MP drain against Worldbreaker instead can disrupt his standard attack pattern, making him more difficult to defeat (see below). Physical-type nullification is ineffective, since all of Worldbreaker's major attacks are auto-hit. Magic-Reflect is also useless, since Worldbreaker uses only Physical-type and Auto-hit moves. Furthermore, even being able to keep up a 2-hit deflector at the end of each turn does not prevent Worldbreaker from breaking through your characters' Endures and Auto-Revives; Sylph V2 hits through deflectors and dispels them, while Gnome: Gaia GH breaks through them by hitting the entire team 3 times. Elemental nullification is ineffective, since Worldbreaker's main attacks are all chaos element. Since Worldbreaker is immune to all status effects, including "weakening", there is no use in trying to inflict any on him. Since Worldbreaker is immune to all standard elements, a slayer-element (or chaos element) is required to deal damage. Human or Angel Slayer element will deal the most damage (150%), while other Slayer elements will be only 10% effective. Plenty of LoC items give Slayer elements to "Effect: +" moves, while Angel Slayer Talisman is available in-game. The Human Slayer combat ability is available to several races, particularly the Zombie race. (Note: As of 2.23, descriptions of Slayer elements ("normal attacks deal 100% more damage...") are not accurate.) Chaos-element attacks are those like "Page 99999 of Chaos", "Nuclear", "Supernova", or "Meteor". Powerful Chaos-element attacks can be used by equipping certain Legendary LoC weapons. --- How to stack buffs vs. Worldbreaker --- If your team is not strong enough to beat Worldbreaker head-on, then one way of dealing a lot of damage is to stack buffs on a few (or even one) offensive characters. Especially if you can gain multiple actions per character, then stacking buffs will deal more damage (for instance, full power + focused spirit + power charge yields a x24 attack bonus on the next turn). Worldbreaker has 4 "spirit" attacks, which are each chaos-element, auto-hit, buff him, and have a 5-turn cooldown (meaning that after being used, they cannot be used for 4 turns). *Sylph V2 hits each character once, goes through deflectors, and dispels buffs. *Gnome: Gaia GH hits the entire party 3 times, which means that it will break deflectors. If this move and any spread move (Sylph V2, Big Crunch, Nano Flare) are available, you should have at least one character with a 2-hit barrier, Auto-Revive, and Endure, to avoid losing. *Undine: Laser Piercer hits a single character 6 times. *Salamander: Final Cannon hits 8 times at pre-determined characters. Effect can be mitigated with Super Appeal/Super Hide. Since Sylph and Gnome will respectively remove buffs and just knock out your active characters, they must be on cooldown in order for you to safely apply buffs. Due to Worldbreaker's moves and their cooldowns, it is inevitable that both Sylph and Gnome will both be on cooldown at some point *if you have not MP drained Worldbreaker*. (If you forget when a spirit attack cools down: If, at the end of a turn, Worldbreaker "loses spirit's protection", then the following turn will be the last turn when that spirit is on cooldown.) At this point, you should bring out your offensive character(s) and start buffing them. They should preferably have "Super Hide", and your non-important characters should have "Super Appeal", in order for your important character(s) to (with great likelihood) avoid Undine and Salamander. Make sure to keep your offensive character(s) protected with barriers to avoid damage from Big Crunch, Nano Flare, or a stray hit from Salamander. If Sylph and/or Gnome comes off cooldown, and you are not finished buffing, place the offensive characters in your party reserve, and wait again until it is safe to buff. Hopefully, you will be able to finish buffing before you run out of characters, and defeat Worldbreaker with a powerful attack. --- Notes --- *Be sure to remove Worldbreaker's appropriate spirit buffs if you are attacking with a non-Chaos element move that has an element that can be absorbed; if Worldbreaker has "Salamander" and you have "Salamander" active, your "Effect: +" attacks will always be absorbed. If you have a Chaos element applied, your attack will always go through absorb (for example, Nuclear). *If you have drained Worldbreaker's MP he will always be able to "use" Daystar or Sword of Heaven's Army, since they will never actually activate, and thus never be on cooldown, allowing Worldbreaker to waste turns instead of being forced to use Sylph/Gnome. For example, if Gnome is on cooldown, but Sylph is not, Worldbreaker can waste turns and recharge Gnome, all while it is unsafe to buff. Hence, if you rely on buffing a few characters to win, it is not recommended to MP drain Worldbreaker, as the moves you seal are rather harmless, and make Worldbreaker much less predictable. *It is possible for Worldbreaker's moves to all be on cooldown - in that case, he will be inactive for a turn. Check here and here for detailed information on all the superbosses and everything you can make use of to defeat them. Gallery Category:Humans Category:Angels Category:Super Boss